


Conceived

by morrezela



Series: Bitten [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp to Bitten. Jared and Jensen have baby werewolf making sex. Yes. That is the “plot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceived

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Knotting, MPreg, werewolves, Bottom!Jensen
> 
> A/N: This is set right sometime between the final chapter and the epilogue of Bitten. Basically the story of how Jensen got all knocked up. 
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

“Harder,” Jensen orders, his round ass pushing backwards.

Jared groans and tries to think of something, anything else other than how good it feels to have his mate writhing under him. He tries not to focus on how Jensen’s back glistens with sweat or how his body is so welcoming in its tightness and heat.

“Fucking HARDER, Jared.” Jensen demands impatiently.

And Jared wants to obey. He very much does, but he can’t. He’s barely breeched his mate, and to risk damage by becoming forceful would be a grievous act to him. His duty is to bring no harm to their mating, and the heat that Jensen is suffering from dulls his senses to any incoming signals that will stop him from copulating.

It is the alpha’s responsibility to keep from injuring his mate during a breeding rut, and Jared will not fail his partner.

“Not a fucking girl.” Jensen growls low in his throat when Jared clamps his large hands on his mate’s hips to keep Jensen from making that tantalizing movement that will cause him to knot.

“You’re not ready yet.” Jared gasps out around the choking pressure in his throat that is urging him to just take and breed with animalistic fervor. He forces his fingers to trace over Jensen’s turning scar over and over, reminding himself of the sweat that had adorned his mate’s skin that night, reminding himself of the pain that he has already put Jensen though once and has sworn never to do again.

“Jared, please,” Jensen’s tone tilts upwards into a pitiful whine that is more wolf than man, and Jared growls in response.

His mate is goading him. Jensen is calling out to the alpha inside of Jared, trying to break his human will by demanding things of the wolf instead.

“Trickster,” Jared accuses even as his hips capitulate and start to thrust just that little bit harder.

“Mmmm,” Jensen agrees, his hips starting to roll more than shove. It is an enticement, a flat out invitation to just knot. Jared wonders if maybe he isn’t just completely outmanned in the smarts department because Jensen is clearly starting to win.

“I’m trying to be good here.” He whines as he attempts to stop Jensen’s movement. He can already feel his knot starting to swell, and Jensen is so tight around him that it can’t possibly grow to full size without causing pain.

Jensen turns his head to glance over his shoulder at his mate and smirks. “Good? Since when does my alpha worry about being good?”

Jared narrows his eyes, but he knows that they are neither threatening nor discouraging. “Since I don’t want to hurt my mate.”

Jensen doesn’t verbally respond, he just tilts his head to the side, turning his face forward again so that his neck arches, nicely displaying its length, and Jared can’t help himself.

He shoves roughly with his hips and leans forward to grab at the nape of Jensen’s neck with his teeth. His hips snap in tight, violent thrusts as Jensen moans and keens beneath him.

The room reeks of Jensen’s pheromones, his heat making them sweet and desirable - an aphrodisiac that the human world would spend a fortune to recreate in a lab somewhere.

“Alpha,” Jensen groans out as he shifts his weight to one hand, the other leaving the mattress to reach back and pat clumsily at Jared’s hair.

With a desperate whine, Jared finally caves completely, his hips switching from jabs to the rolling circles that will cause his knot to inflate. He can feel it immediately start to press against Jensen’s tight walls. They slowly give way to the growing bulge inside of them, but they don’t move fast enough to dispel the feeling of them being just a hair too snug. His mate is going to be very sore in the morning, but Jared can’t bring himself to stop.

If Jared is bad off, his mate is in a far worse state. Jensen is whining and moaning like a whore, or more appropriately, a bitch in heat who is finally getting bred like his body demands it should. Constant words of filth are pouring out of his mouth; Jared’s own name is mixed in with curses and lusty promises.

Letting go of the grip that his teeth have on Jensen’s neck, Jared kisses his way to his mate’s shoulder, sucking a less vivid mark into it as he slides his hand from where it was tracing Jensen’s scar down to his mate’s heavy cock.

A hiss of air escapes Jensen’s lips at Jared’s first touch, and he thrusts forward into Jared’s grip causing his insides to pull at Jared’s knot. The movement causes both of them to groan, but Jared keeps his hand moving despite the distracting feeling around his cock. He plays with his mate’s slit with his thumb before he slides his hand down Jensen’s shaft to trail teasing fingers over his knot, finally cupping the balls that are nestled just below.

It isn’t new, touching Jensen this way, but it still gives Jared a jolt of happiness to know that he has the right. That the hard length and fullness of Jensen’s manhood belongs to him is still a thrill. That Jensen has the same claim to his, that Jensen wants that claim, warms Jared’s heart in ways he never thought possible.

“Jensen,” he whispers into his mate’s ear, and that one word is all it takes to make Jensen start coming.

The scent of Jensen’s semen, virile and just as fertile and ready for breeding as his other parts, fills the room as he starts to come. The smell stings in Jared’s nostrils, and he feels his own dick start to pulse where it’s buried deep inside his mate.

One of them whines. Jared isn’t sure who. All he knows is the buzz of pleasure and the smell of fertility surrounding them. After a while, he’s vaguely aware of Jensen’s smaller form starting to shake at the strain of holding Jared’s bulk up, and of their joint efforts to turn to their sides to wait out their joining in comfort.

Jensen’s hand grabs one of his own and brings it up to his lips for a kiss. “Thank you,” his mate murmurs into the shadowed corners of their bedroom.

Jared responds with a kiss to the bite mark that he put on Jensen’s neck. He knows that a verbal reply isn’t required. It isn’t even wanted.

The whole pack knows that Jensen wants pups. He’s wanted children of his own since forever and has spent years of his life taking care of other’s when he was too afraid to go after what he truly desired.

It is Jared’s duty to provide that for his mate, and it is his own desire for there to be children bearing their joint scent. There is no thanks necessary, but Jensen doesn’t see it that way.

They’ve argued over it and bickered, but in the end it doesn’t truly matter, so Jared lets Jensen’s misplaced gratitude go graciously.

It wasn’t a hardship on Jared’s part to turn Jensen so that he could have his mate, and it certainly isn’t compromise or burden to sire the children that they both want.

Until Jensen finally accepts that though, Jared will continue to prove it to him in any way that he can.


End file.
